The Code Lyoko Gameshow!
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: I suck at these things. You know you re curious, so just go read!


The Code Lyoko Gameshow!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Code Lyoko, any music within, Tyra Banks, a dragon or nuttin else. :'( Wait; I do have the Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom, Faith, Glory, Ms. A, fuzzles, oh mah crunchy cheddar cheese fuzzles, fuzzling fuzzles, the flaming rainbow brooms, the normal rainbow brooms, the Kirby emote (but not Kirby), hushies, My RANDOMNESS!, I THINK shut yo` face hole, Nyan dibs, flaming Nyan cats, and my Nyan cat army...but not Nyan cat.

(A tall, fair skinned blonde with green eyes and a pen tucked behind one of her ears walks out in black skinnies, a blue halter top, a gold necklace with a diamond and topaz daisy charm, and blue 5" heels.)

Miss Author: Hi, everyone! I`m Miss Author, the hostess of this gameshow. Let`s bring out the guests!

(Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Sissi, William, Xana, and two girls with long silver hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, and dressed in black tube tops, black skinnies, gold flats, and thin gold necklaces. The only difference is one necklace has a sapphire teardrop and the other a ruby.)

Miss Author: Hello, everyone! And let me introduce my twin OCs, Faith (sapphire) and Glory (ruby).

Glory and Faith: Hi. (crowd cheers)

Miss Author: Okay, pairings! NO FLAMES!

UlrichXOC (Note: never said WHICH OC. Suspense!)

WilliamXYumi

JeremieXAelita

Miss Author: Okay, now there will be questions, there will be kisses, there will be dares! I`ll start until we get some reviews.

(all groan)

Miss Author: Oh, stop whining. It`ll be fun! First up...Glory, Faith, Yumi, Sissi, yours truly, and Aelita!

All: Yes?

Miss Author: Song challenge! We need to sing "Last Friday Night!"

(Karaoke machine pops up. All recieve a microphone. Music starts.)

Sissi: There`s a stranger in my bed, there`s a pounding in my head.

Aelita: Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool!

Yumi: I smell like a mini-bar, DJ`s passed out in the yard.

Glory: Barbie`s on the barbecue, this a hickey or a bruise?

Miss Author: Pictures of last night ended up online, I`m screwed! Oh, well.

Faith: It`s a blacked-out blur, but I`m pretty sure it ruled!

All: Damn! (all dance crazily) Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a _menage a trois_. Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we`re gonna sto-op, whoa-oh! This Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night, do it all again.

Sissi: Trying to connect the dots, don`t know what to tell my boss.

Aelita: Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor!

Yumi: Ripped my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest.

Glory: Think I need a ginger ale. That was such an epic fail!

Miss Author: Pictures of last night ended up online, I`m screwed! Oh, well.

Faith: It`s a blacked-out blur, but I`m pretty sure it ruled!

All: Damn! (all dance crazily) Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a _menage a trois_. Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we`re gonna sto-op,whoa! But this Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night!

All: (chant): T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F. (scream, then resume song and dance) Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a _menage a trois_. Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we`re gonna sto-op, whoa! But this Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night, do it all again.

(Audience cheers.)

Yumi: That was fun!

Miss Author: I know, right?

Ulrich: Uh, what about us guys?

Miss Author: Since you spoke up, Ulrich, you have to passionately kiss Glory for at least one minute.

Ulrich: Is that supposed to be bad? (dips Glory and makes out with her for three minutes straight.)

Glory: (Gasping) Ohmigosh. Best kiss ever! (goes back for more.)

Miss Author: (bad French accent) Ooh la la, ze looooove, eet ez en ze ayre!

Jeremie: o.o Uh, never do that again.

Miss Author: You don`t tell me what to do! (brandishes a flaming chainsaw with blue electricity jumping around it.) I order YOU around!

All but "ze lovebirds": O.O

Miss Author: (puts saw away and randomly starts singing "Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys.)

All: WTF?

Miss Author: What? I`m listening to the Backstreets. (points to a tiny skintone earbud) I lurve them! I wanted to marry Nick Carter when I was little.

William: Well, are the rest of us gonna do anything?

Miss Author: Heck yeah! Xana, which warrior or warriors do you dislike most?

Xana: Your girls. Glory chops up my monsters with that horrific saw of yours. And Faith always foils my plans.

Miss Author: It`s called the Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom! GET IT RIGHT!

(Xana cowers at her tone.)

Odd: I have a question for Miss Author.

Miss Author: Uh, that`s not how it works, Blondie!

Odd: Hey, you`re blonde, too!

Miss Author: And I have an IQ of 113, whereas a normal person`s is 100 at the highest. Yours is beat by one of Ulrich`s socks.

(Glory and Faith crack up.)

(Odd gets an anime angry face. (You know, white eyes, pointy teeth, all that.))

Miss Author: But if you MUST, I`ll answer your question.

Odd: You`re in love with Ulrich, aren`t you?

Miss Author: (eyes go wide and blushes) W-what? Why you...If I am, that doesn`t concern you!

William: In short: yes, yes she is.

Miss Author: Will, I may love you almost as much as Ulrich, but I will still hurt you.

Odd: YOU ADMITTED IT!

Miss Author: SHUT THE FUDGE MONKEYS UP!

Xana: Fudge monkeys?

Miss Author: It`s my thing. Well, one of my things. Here`s another. (A giant piece of toast with a face of butter pops up beside her) GET THE NON-BELIEVERS, MR. BUTTERS! (Mr. Butters roars and chases Odd and Xana, while Ms. A, Glory, and Faith laughs their butts off.)

Jeremie: A toast monster? Really?

Miss Author: Do you want him on you, too?

Jeremie: o.o N-no...

Miss Author: (Tyra Banks voice) Then shut yo` face hole!

Yumi: (same voice) You crazy, woman!

Miss Author: Mr. Butters, another!

Yumi: Aaaaaaaahhhh! (runs. All crack up again.)

William: YUMI! (runs after her. Ms. A laughs harder.)

Miss Author: (laughing) Ow ow ow ow! Oh my fuzzles, it huuuuuuuurts soooooo baaaaaad!

Aelita: What`s wrong with her, Jeremie?

Jeremie: I think her stomach hurts from laughing.

Ulrich: (stops kissing Glory) Seems like it. By the way, thanks for making the twins, Miss A. (starts making out with Faith)

Miss Author: Y-you`re welcome! Owww, it huuuuurts!

All being chased: Then stop laughing! No, Mr. Butters!

(Miss Author laughs harder.)

Jeremie: Uh, is she just going to laugh for the rest of the chapter?

(GIR pops in)

Miss Author: Oh mah fuzzles, it`s GIR! ! (hugs GIR)

GIR: (pets her hair) Ooh, fluffy!

Aelita: What`s that, Jeremie?

Jeremie: Uh, some kind of robot?

Miss Author: It`s GIR, the most epic robot on TV! Well, GIR, I`m afraid you have to leave before this becomes a crossover. T^T

GIR: T^T Okay...bye, fluffy lady. (poofs away)

Glory: Okay, this is getting random.

Miss Author: (Screams at sky) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Faith: (Note: her clothes are messy and her hair ruffled. Ulrich is in a similar state, but covered in kiss marks.) Because you didn`t want a crossover.

Miss Author: O.O Uh...did you two have fun?

(Both nod dreamily.)

Miss Author: You aren`t going to do that all chap, are you?

Ulrich: (excited) Can we?

Miss Author: I`d rather you didn`t.

Ulrich & Faith: Awww...

Miss Author: (sighs) Mr. Butters! Here, boy!

(Mr. Butters hops to her side. Yumi, Odd, William, and Xana collapse in exhaustion.)

Miss Author: Goooooood toast monster. Who`s a good boy? Who`s a good boy? Is it you?

(Mr. Butters barks and hops up and down happily. Ms. A throws him a stick of butter.)

Miss Author: It IS you! Good boy!

All: O.o

Miss Author: What? He`s like my dog. (turns to Mr. Butters.) Aren`t you? Who`s my doggy? Who`s my good doggy?

Mr. Butters: (Barks)

Aelita: It`s actually kinda sweet.

Miss Author: Thank you, Aelita.

(Mr. Butters nuzzles her fondly. Jeremie looks on jealously.)

Aelita: He likes me! (giggles)

Miss Author: Jeremie...you`re jealous of toast?

Jeremie: NO!

Faith: Then why do you look like this? (imitates his face)

Jeremie: ...

Miss Author: Case closed.-^.^- I win!

Sissi: What`s a -^.^- ?

Miss Author: My Kirby emote. It means VICTORY!

Sissi: Why Kirby?

Miss Author: I lurve Kirby! He`s juuuust sooooo cuuuuute! (hugs Kirby plush)

Xana: Where`d she get that?

Miss Author: Noneya! Well, I dunno what to do now.

Odd: Let us all go?

Glory: (snorts) As if!

Miss Author: Hmm...nah! Ooh, I wanna do this! (turns into Nyan Cat) I ez in teh sky, bein a NYAN KITTEH! (flies in circles) Whoooooooooo-hooooooooooo!

Aelita: (cringes in fear) Wh-what`s going on?

Jeremie: It`s okay, sweetheart. She`s just being that flying Pop-Tart cat I showed you.

Odd: POP-TARTS? (chases Ms. A)

Miss Author: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, I`m not a Pop-Tart! I BE NYAN KITTEH! (Beats Odd with a random rainbow broom) Bad cat-boy! BAD, I SAY! NYAN POWEH!

Glory: XD (points and laughs)

Odd: OW OW OW OW OW OW! SOMEONE CALL THIS CRAZY THING OFF!

Miss Author: NO ONE CONTROLS ME! I BE NYAN KITTEH MISS AUTHOR! (gasps and points at the ground) OH MAH FUZZLES, A SHINY THING! NYAN DIBS! (grabs shiny thing)

Yumi: Huh. Guess shiny stuff distracts her.

Miss Author: NO! (clutching thing, which is a gold bobby pin) Okay, sometimes...

Faith: Hey, my bobby pin!

(Ulrich drops a shiny quarter; Ms. A dives after it.)

Ulrich: Looks like she likes shiny stuff.

Miss Author: MY SHINY! (Brandishes the now-flaming broom) YOU NO TOUCHY MY SHINY!

(All look at the random rainbows everywhere from the flying Nyan cat. Odd gets hit in the head with another rainbow.)

Odd: Ow! Why does she target ME?

Miss Author: Cuz you irritate me and won`t admit that you`re SCRAWNY! Although my sister likes you.

Glory and Faith: You _are_ scrawny.

Odd: I`m _**NOT**_ scrawny! I`m svelte!

Miss Author: Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Sir Scrawny.

Ulrich: See? SHE agrees with me. X3 (turns into a Nyan cat) Whoa. Cool.

Miss Author: Ulrich gets to join my NYAN CAT ARMY!

Faith & Glory: NYAN KITTEH ARMEH! WOOT WOOT!

Aelita: What would a Nyan cat army do?

Miss Author: Fight evil with our epicness! (Ulrich starts flying in circles like Ms. A) Plus it`s fun to see stuffy old Ulrich join my randomness.

(Aelita and Jeremie become Nyan cats)

Yumi: How`re we gonna tell you all apart?

Miss Author: Like this. (poofs everyone`s original heads onto their Nyan bodies)

Odd: So...many...Pop-Tarts...

Miss Author: Don`t even think about it. WE`S NOT POP-TARTS; WE BE NYAN KITTEHS! WARRIORS, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

(All Nyan cats beat Odd with rainbow brooms)

Odd: OW OW OW OW OW OW, WHY IS THAT ONE FLAMING? OW OW OW OW OWWWW! GET `EM AWAAAAAAAY! (Runs)

Miss Author: YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN`T HIDE! COME, MY WARRIORS! FOR TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND RANCH DRESSING!

Yumi: (looks wistfully at Nyan cats) That sure looks fun...

Miss Author: Eh, what the hey. (poofs William, Faith, Glory, and Yumi into Nyan cats) Now we all ez bein Nyan kitteh warriors! ATTACK THE CAT-BOY! YOUR LEADER COMMANDS YOUUUUUUUU!

Xana: (whiney) But I wanna be one, tooooooo!

Miss Author: HIM TOO! I LIKE TO SHOUT! ATTACK THEM, MY WARRIORS! ATTAAAAAAAACK!

Odd & Xana: Aaaaaaaahhh! (flee for their pitiful lives. I`m not an Odd hater, but I laiks bein evil to him. X3 Screams erupt from audience.)

Miss Author: OH, NOOOOO! ODD FANGIRLS! FLY AWAAAAAY!

(Nyan cats fly away, and the mob swarms Odd and rips Xana to shreds.)

Faith: Ooh, he`s gonna feel that tomorrow.

Miss Author: T^T He was a good man...Who am I kidding; he was a man. (gets a WTF look) Who`m I kiddin`? He was a virus. (Looney Tunes Show referance!)

(Odd fans are glomping him and kissing him, all that obsessive jazz.)

Miss Author: Tsk, tsk. Girls like that need a life.

William: Says the girl...cat...thing with the "I heart Ulrich" hat on.

Miss Author: (Blushes and takes off hat.) What hat? (Will tries to reply, but Ms. A shoots a bunch of ranch into his mouth.) Hushies! I NO LAIK YOUR FACE!

Yumi: Psh. You like his face VERY much...(gets a mouthful of ranch)

Faith & Glory: XD

Ulrich: Where`d you get that bottle from?

Miss Author: No self-respecting Nyan warrior is without a biiiiiiiig bottle of ranch! (Gives each a bottle of ranch. Will and Yumi shoot theirs into her mouth. She swallows with a big grin) Yummeh! Thanks, but now you have no self-respect! (they poof back into humans and fall into a conveniantly placed fan pit.) I knew it was a good idea to put the rabid fan pit there!

All: O.O

Miss Author: Just trust me: NEVER make the crazy girl-or NYAN KITTEH!-angry. It always ends badly.

All: (meekly) Yes, ma`am.

Miss Author: (looks at fangirls on Odd) Should we help him?

Ulrich: (somehow poofs himself and Ms. A back into humans and they sit on a rafter.) I know something you`d rather do.

Miss Author: How the fuzzling fuzzles did you undo my Author powers? It`s only sup-(cut off by Ulrich kissing her.)

All (even fangirls): O.O

(Glory and Faith fume)

Miss Author: (gasps) Oh mah crunchy cheddar cheese fuzzles...That. Was. Fuzzling. AWESOME!

Ulrich: I agree. If Glory was good and Faith was the best, you`re the almighty goddess! (Goes back for more)

Jeremie: Greeeeaaaat. More kissing. -_-*

Miss Author: (Stops) Oh, kiss Aelita, you sourpuss. I dare you! (resumes)

(Both blush, then kiss.)

Odd: GET THESE NUTS OFF A` ME! (fighting fangirls)

Fangirl #1: ODD! PICK ME; I LOVE YOUUUUUU!

Fangirl #2: NO, ME! I LOVE YOU MOOOOOORRRRRRRE!

Odd: ALL OF YOU GEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOFF!

(Fans whimper and start bawling.)

Miss Author: Odd, come on. They love you; give the psychos a chance. (gets hit with Odd doll) Oww! An Odd doll? REALLY? (gets buried in Odd dolls) Okay, GET ME OUTTA HEEEEEREEEE!

Ulrich: Where ARE you? (searching pile)

Miss Author: How the fuzzles should I know? I`m surrounded by Odd dolls!

(Her head pops up from the pile, Ulrich kisses her and strokes her hair.)

Miss Author: Ooh, author lady likey. X3 I be a happeh chica. Hey, I have an idea! Odd, you get TWO dares!

Odd: Oh, nooooooooo...

Miss Author: Oh, yeeeeeaaaaah.

Faith: Maybe this will make us feel better, sister.

Glory: (hides plushie) What Ulrich plushie?

Faith: (facepalm)

Miss Author: First, you can only talk in emotes for the rest of the chappeh, and Jeremie and I get to teach you!

Odd: O.O

Glory & Faith: (once again) XD

Miss Author: Yeah, be afraid. Be VERY afraid.

(All enter a classroom, with Ulrich dragging Odd by his legs. Ms. A is in a white, long-sleeve button up with her hair in a bun, a black knee-length pencil skirt, and black heels; Jeremie`s in a blue button down like Ms. A`s, a red and gold striped tie, khakis, and black dress shoes.)

Miss Author: Class is now is session! Take your seats.

Ulrich: (whispers to Aelita) I think I have a crush on the teacher.

Aelita: And me on the other teacher.

(Faith passes Glory a note)

Miss Author: (clears throat and taps foot) Hand it here, ladies. (snatches note) "Glory, I think that you and the teacher are two-timing ^$!#es because I loved Ulrich first." (Glares)

Ulrich: Cool, cat-fight over me. X3

Faith: (blushes and slides down in chair)

Miss Author: That aside, my name is Miss Author, and this is my assistant teacher, Mr. Belpois. Now, first we`ll do a little math. Mr. Della Robbia?

Odd: :( (slides down in his seat)

Miss Author: I can still see you. Come up to the board and show us how to find x. (draws a right triangle, labeling one side 3, and the other 6.)

Odd: D: (trudges up to whiteboard and takes marker. Stares for about five minutes.)

Miss Author: Odd? Do you have any clue how to even start?

Odd: :s (shakes head)

Miss Author: (headdesk) Ugh. Mr. Belpois, care to explain?

(Jeremie launches into a looooooooong explanation of the Pythagorean theorem.)

Spongebob French Time-Telling Voice: Three hou-ahs la-tah...

Jeremie: And THAT is why it equals 18.

All: o.e

Miss Author: Okay, you tortured EVERYONE. Now we gotta be nice to William, Yumi, Aelita, Faith, Glory and Ulrich.

Sissi & Xana: What about us?

Miss Author: Me no likey you. Yumi, you and Will get three hours alone in a room. Anything goes. Same for Aelita and Jeremie and Ulrich and I. Uh, Glory, you and Faith get...ah! (whispers to Ulrich, who triplicates.) Okay, there we go.

(All go into separate rooms)

Spongebob French Time-Telling Voice: Three more hou-ahs la-tah...

(All come out. Glory and Faith are grinning with their Ulrich clones, Yumi`s neck has a large hickey, Jeremie and Aelita are blushing, and Ms. A and Ulrich look very messy. Ms. A`s and Jeremie`s glasses are askew.)

Miss Author: That was fun. Ooh, my real-life friend has da-(eyes widen as she reads on) Oh my fuzzles.

Ulrich: What is it, baby?

Miss Author: I have t-to kiss...(gags) JEREMIE!

Jeremie: Hey, why`re you gagging? I`m not a bad kisser!

Miss Author: N-no...I just don`t like you like that...

Odd: Gotta do it! (shoves Ms. A so their lips meet)

Miss Author: (demonic voice) You shouldn`t have done that! (becomes flaming Nyan cat)

Odd: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (runs)

(chase ensue for ten minutes. Ms. A changes back to human form, looks at list, and squeals.)

Ulrich: What is it?

Miss Author: She feels bad about the kiss and wants me to sing "Kissin U" to you! It`s just perfect cuz I really feel like that.

Ulrich: A beautiful girl serenading me? Damn, I`m lucky!

Miss Author: (gets onstage and grabs mic) **Sparks fly; **

**it`s like electricity. **

**I might die **

**when I forget how to breathe. **(Ulrich gets onstage beside her)

**You get closer, and there is nowhere **

**in this world I`d rather be. **

**Time stops, like everything around me **

**is frozen and nothing matters but these **

**few moments when you open **

**my mind to things I`ve never seen. **

**Cause when I`m kissing you, my senses come alive,**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I`ve been tryin to find.**

**Falls right into place, **

**you`re all that it takes, **

**my doubts fade away, when I`m kissing you. **

**When I`m kissing you, it all starts making sense, **

**and all the questions I been asking in my head, like "Are you the one? Should I really trust?" **

**Crystal clear it becomes, when I`m kissing you. **

**Past loves,**

**they never got very far.**

**Walls up,**

**made sure I guarded my heart.**

**And I promised I wouldn`t do this**

**till I knew it was right for me.**

**But no one, **

**no guy that I met before could make me**

(Ulrich wraps his arms around her) **feel so right and secure. **

**And have you noticed I lose my focus **

**and the world around me disappears? **

**Cause when I`m kissing you, my senses come alive,**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I`ve been tryin to find.**

**Falls right into place, **

**you`re all that it takes, **

**my doubts fade away, when I`m kissing you. **

**When I`m kissing you, it all starts making sense, **

**and all the questions I been asking in my head, like "Are you the one? Should I really trust?" **

**Crystal clear it becomes, when I`m kissing you. **

**I`ve never felt nothing like this;**

**you`re making me open up.**

**No point even trying to find this.**

**It kinda feels like it`s lo-o-o-ove!**

**Cause when I`m kissing you, my senses come alive,**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I`ve been tryin to find.**

**Falls right into place, **

**you`re all that it takes, **

**my doubts fade away, when I`m kissing you. **

**When I`m kissing you, it all starts making sense, **

**and all the questions I been asking in my head, like "Are you the one? Should I really trust?" **

**Crystal clear it becomes, when I`m kissing you. **(Ulrich kisses her)

(audience cheers)

Miss Author: I`ve never been so happy. Okay, all of you reading, go review! Until next time!


End file.
